The ABC's of Seiya and Usagi
by P e e c h Candy
Summary: A series of UsagixSeiya drabbles and one-shots, each one based off a word starting with the letters in the alphabet. Some cute. Some fluff. Who knows where all 26 stories will go. On-going. Reviews loved.
1. A is for Apple

**The ABC's of Seiya and Usagi**

 _A/N: It's been a bit since I've written anything. Life gets in the way all too often. But I miss writing. The inspiration for my personal non-fic writing isn't going so well right now, so all I've got is fanfic. Too bad I can't make a living off this. Anyway. This'll be a series of little drabbles and one-shots, based off words my Seiya gives me. She has no idea what it's for – yet. So enjoy! Maybe I'll ask some fabulous readers/commenters to give me a letter for the next round._

 _This is all SeiyaxUsagi, so if you don't like my ship, jump overboard. Reviews and ratings always welcome._

A is for Apple

When the Starlights returned to Earth, they decided there were some peculiarities of modern human life they still didn't quite grasp. For the most part, they had blended in seamlessly their last trip but there were hiccups here and there. Cultural norms that went over their heads, turns of phrase and customs that left them scratching their heads in confusion.

They decided to return to Earth and resume their ruse of being the Three Lights. Their old manager was happy to have them back, but did politely suggest they take some time to brush up on what had changed since they'd been away.

At first the Starlights balked at the idea, insulted even that their manager would suggest such a thing. But the longer they watched the news and interacted with people in normal day-to-day interactions, the three of them couldn't help but notice that they were a bit out of touch. Their first trip to Earth hadn't exactly prepped them for a normal life, and as such they were already starting from behind. This time, however, they wanted to do a better job of blending in and living normal lives. Or as normal as idols could, anyway.

"How exactly are we supposed to get lessons on how to be normal?" Yaten grumbled, arms crossed petulantly over her chest as she glared at the ceiling.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Taiki agreed. "I don't think that that's exactly something people post ads for."

"And if they did, they wouldn't be ads we'd want to be responding to," the last of the trio mused.

They were all sprawled out in their apartment, a new one their manager had quickly helped them set up.

"So then what do we do?" Yaten asked, feeling stuck in their plans.

"We've got some connections here still," Taiki mused. "We could ask them."

"But that would look suspicious. Not everyone would be able to look past our…uniqueness," Yaten reasoned.

Seiya slipped silent, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as the wheels in her head turned.

"What are we doing here, Seiya?" Yaten complained, ignoring the dirty look the librarian shot her.

"I know you didn't use one of these too often, but this is called a library," the starlight quipped with a grin, earning her an elbow in the side.

"I know what it is! What I'm asking is why?" The lack of a straight answer was just making Yaten grumpier.

"To meet with our tutor, of course. I figured this would be a good setting for it," Seiya explained.

"Our tutor? You found someone?" Taiki asked skeptically, eyeing her companion.

"I did," she beamed, leading them over to a small study room just big enough to fit four.

"So where are they?" Again, Yaten's unhappy voice questioned, though this time louder within the safety of the closed off room.

"Probably late. Or lost." The organizer of the study session gave a shrug, pulling out an apple from her bag and setting it in front of the one empty chair.

"What's that for?" Taiki stared first at the apple, and then at Seiya, as if she were mad. "Is that what we're paying them?" She sounded offended that they'd offer so little to someone who was going to help them.

"Our teacher," Seiya grinned, settling back into her seat. "You're supposed to bring your teacher an apple."

"That's weird Seiya. They're going to know you're weird right away," Yaten chastised. "They'll never buy it."

"Oh stop your complaining." The far more at-ease Starlight relaxed back into her chair, looking at the door. "Better not be too late."

Just outside the door of their small study room a commotion made the three idols turn curiously to see what was going on.

With a flourish of falling papers and books and flailing blond hair, none other than Tsukino Usagi practically fell into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" She huffed; out of breath and looking frazzled. "I missed the bus and ran here!"

Blinking, Yaten and Taiki eyed the girl before turning and eying Seiya.

"So this was your big plan?" Yaten accused.

"It was. She knows us. Knows our story. And also watches way more television than is healthy, so obviously she knows everything that's gone on since we left," Seiya reasoned, earning her a wadded up piece of paper being thrown at her head.

"Shut up! I'm doing this to help," Usagi shot back, moving to set down her bag and books, pausing a second to blink at the apple placed perfectly in front of the open spot. "What's this?"

"For you," Seiya answered simply, grinning. "Odango-sensei."


	2. B is for Breeze

_A/N: So it hasn't been as long as it usually is between my posting new things! But it still has been a while. Sorry 'bout that. SeiyaxUsagi as hopefully you should know by now. Don't like my ship, feel free to jump off it. I will not provide liferafts._

 **B is for…Breeze**

"Usagi! Hurry up, already!"

Rei's impatient voice rattled down the hall, towards the ever-tardy princess primping in the mirror.

"I'm hurrying, Rei-chan! I'm hurrying!" She shot back, smoothing the front of her yukata one last time to make sure no dust from her makeup had settled there.

"You're lucky I planned for you being late," Rei grumbled, waiting by the door already. "At least they won't think we're late." She paused for a second to glance at the time. "If we leave now!"

"Coming!" Usagi's voice grew louder as she bounded down the hallway, face flushed from more than just the blush. "Maa Rei-chan. You look so beautiful!" Pausing at the end of the hall, she stopped to look at her friend who had walked in while she was in the bathroom getting ready.

Dressed in a crimson yukata with golden leaves splashed across it, the colors suited the fiery senshi perfectly.

Shifting a bit uncomfortably under her friend's look of awe, Rei cleared her throat and hid her reaction with a scowl. "I know how to time getting ready," she retorted. "Really Usagi. How are you always late?"

"Just a special skill I guess!" Bouncing over to where her shoes sat, Usagi beamed up at her friend, unfazed by Rei's chastising words and grumpy scowl. After all these years of being on the receiving end of them, she was almost immune to it.

"Something like that," Rei muttered, moving over to hand Usagi the bag made specially to match her outfit.

There was a summer festival in town that day. Everyone had been so busy with jobs and schoolwork that it had been a while since they'd all gone out together. This seemed like the perfect occasion. Now that they were older it was a bit harder to coordinate something that would work with everyone's schedules. But the stars had aligned so somehow everyone was supposed to be able to make it.

Even the Starlights, who Usagi had invited despite Haruka's grumpy expressions.

After a short walk and a bus ride, Rei and Usagi hopped off and made their way to the meeting spot they had pre-planned.

It had been ages since she'd gone to a festival and had an excuse to dress up in her yukata. Plus, Rei had offered to get ready with her which was nice.

Together they walked, Rei having to tug Usagi back to the path so she wouldn't be lured off the path by the intoxicating smells of the fried festival foods all around them.

"Ah! There they are!" Rei pointed to the gathered group. As she suspected, she and Usagi were the last to arrive, but at least they weren't that late.

"About time," Yaten huffed, eying the pair with only a small amount of genuine annoyance.

"Sorry," Rei apologized, tilting her head in Usagi's direction. "As usual. Not my fault."

"Well you're not that late," Ami supplied helpfully.

"And you look amazing!" Mina gushed. "I haven't seen you wearing that before, Rei-chan."

They chatted a while before Haruka caught Usagi looking longingly over at one of the food stands. "Hungry, Koneko-chan?"

Looking up at the taller woman sheepishly, Usagi nodded. "I was so busy trying to find where I had put my yukata that I kinda forgot to eat…"

Haruka groaned while Michiru just laughed and shook her head.

"I could go for some yakitori…," the senshi of the ocean mused, looking over at the food stands as well before up at Haruka with raised eyebrows.

"Yay!" Usagi beamed, reaching forward to grab Haruka and Michiru's hands to drag them off, neither one putting up a struggle at her pull while the others just laughed and followed after on their own.

There was food, laughing, more food, some games that turned competitive when Haruka and Seiya started bickering over who would be able to win Usagi the prize she was eying. After spending probably far more money than it was worth, it was Haruka who smugly handed Usagi the small stuffed pink rabbit she had wanted. Beaming happily, Usagi leaned up on tip-toes to kiss Haruka's cheek.

"Thank you, Haruka-san," she smiled, hugging the bunny close to her chest.

The group slowly meandered over to the open fields to set up blankets for the fireworks display and Usagi fell into step behind a sulking Seiya.

"Are you having fun, Seiya?" She asked, smiling up at her.

Reluctantly, the starlight nodded. Even if she had lost to Haruka she couldn't deny it was fun. "I am. We never got to go to anything like this the first time. We were too busy."

Usagi nodded, happy to hear it. "You look nice," she offered shyly, looking up at the simple royal blue yukata Seiya wore.

Grinning, Seiya looking down at her. "Thanks for helping me find something that worked. But this thing is so complicated to put on," she muttered, shaking her head. "It took all three of us and the internet to get ready Nothing we have back home is nearly as complicated as this."

The mental image of the three starlights getting tangled in ties and looking up how-to videos just to get dressed made her laugh. "Sorry," Usagi apologized. "I guess I didn't think of that. You should've asked one of us to come over to help. Rei-chan and Mako-chan are really good with getting them to look right."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Seiya nodded, moving over to help with laying out the blankets they'd brought so they could all sit together to watch the fireworks. Before she could sit, Usagi reached out to snag her hand.

"Ne, Seiya?" She asked, blue eyes wide and almost a bit bashful. "Do you want to go get some kakigori with me before it starts?"

"I'll go with-," Haruka started to say before a sharp elbow in her side silenced the offer. Beside her, Michiru was giving her lover a dark look.

"Eh? Yeah sure." Seiya nodded, straightening back up to go back to the booths.

The line was short, since most people were already sitting down for the fireworks to start. It didn't take long before they were ordering a strawberry for her and a melon for Seiya. Smiling, Usagi reached to pay before Seiya could. "My treat," she explained simply before turning to offer the melon treat.

"Ahh…thank you." Reaching for hers, Seiya smiled through the slip pink color that had cropped up in her cheeks.

Usagi just beamed up at her. "We should get back to the others before-"

But a loud explosion overhead cut off her words as she jumped in surprise.

"Ahh let's hurry!" Reaching for Seiya's hand to drag her along.

"Odango, wait." Seiya said, tugging Usagi's hand to pull her back. "You uh…," she hesitated, making the moon princess look up at her curiously.

"You uh," Seiya started again, reaching forward towards Usagi's face. Slowly, she twirled a stray strand of blond hair around her finger and smiled. "Had this in your hair," she recovered, plucking out a leaf from

Blinking up at her, confused, Usagi shrugged. "Must have blown off in the breeze," she said, shaking off the momentary oddness. "Come on," she urged. "We're missing the fireworks!"


	3. C is for Cactus

_A/N: I've been meaning to write for a while, but so many ideas have been bouncing around in my head I've had a hard time settling on just one. Plus. My favorite brat decided to give me the word "cactus" for this one, so I was a little stuck. But I am unstuck now! SeiyaxUsagi as hopefully you know by now. Don't like my ship, feel free to jump off it. I will not provide life rafts._

 **C is for…Cactus**

"What…is this?" Yaten stared down at the odd looking plant, scowling. "It's not very pretty…"

"Aww now don't say that. It's probably just tough on the outside." Seiya reasoned, grinning while reaching to pluck the card out. "Who gave it to you?"

"Hey!" Yaten snapped, snatching the card out of Seiya's hands. "It's none of your business!"

"Ahhh c'mon," Fighter teased, grinning at her friend. "We all get admirers."

Yanten scowled at Seiya, and then glanced down to read the card.

" _You're a little prickly, but really I know you're soft when you get past it._

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _Minako"_

The silver-haired senshi's scowl deepened to read the note. What exactly was that girl trying to say?

"It's a cactus." Taiki suddenly interjected, poking her head in on the conversation. "Sharp, painful spikes used to keep predators away from its soft, vulnerable core."

In the corner, Seiya was just barely able to contain her amusement at how accurate of a gift it was.

"Shut up!" Yanten growled, crumpling the note in her hand. "I have no idea what point she's trying to make!"

"Of course not," Seiya sympathized, lips twitching in their effort to feign sincerity. "Either way. You should thank her for such a nice gift." Snickering to herself, Seiya disappeared.

In her absence, Yaten stared down at the weird plant with a frown. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked Taiki, still lingering in the doorway.

"You should at least thank her," the wisest Starlight reasoned. "Weird as it is…it's still a thoughtful gift. And uh, don't overwater it. They do best in arid climates."

Grumbling, Yanten plopped herself down into a seat and stared dejectedly at the plant. What would possess that woman to get her something like that?

Meanwhile, Seiya was tracking down a blond-haired princess to ask a very pressing question.

Seiya found the Odango in question sitting in the courtyard, practicing some of her kanji for an upcoming test.

"O-dan-go~" Seiya said, over-pronunciating each syllable as she came up behind her.

Pausing in her practice, Usagi looked up into smiling blue eyes. "Seiya," she greeted her, smiling.

"What's this whole... "Valentine's Day" thing about?" She asked bluntly, crossing arms over her chest and feigning annoyance. "And how come Minako got Yaten something, but you didn't get me anything?"


End file.
